


Moving in

by KayleeFan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Not Britpicked, Snakes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeFan/pseuds/KayleeFan
Summary: Another take on the Snamily moving in to their country home, that could readily be a pre-move visit.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for sitting on this for two weeks.
> 
> Many thanks to Quilly for encouraging all of the takes (more free cake!). I wrote this before reading her story, but I am typing it up after.
> 
> Also, I'm not British, though I have known several. I've tried to use British and not American English, but mistakes are likely.

The Bentley was loaded up with the last of their belongings, five carriers on top, where the snake-children could see out the windows.

Crowley drove, with Aziraphale in the passenger seat. The children kept a running commentary on the sights as they left London. They were barely out of the city, when Angelica asked, _Are we there yet?_

"Two more hours," Crowley answered. Aziraphale Looked at him, knowing the drive wasn't much more than one, but Crowley just shrugged. They'd done this before. Kids always ask.

Thirty minutes later, Junior broke, _Are we there yet, Azirafather?_

"Two more hours."

They took the exit towards their new town, when Clem asked, _Are we there yet?_

Crowley and Aziraphale shared a quick glance, before they both replied "Two more hours."

Soon after, they pulled up the drive to their new home. As soon as they parked, Crowley and Aziraphale went to the boot to remove the carriers. As each crate was placed on the ground and opened, four of the snakes lunged into the open air and immediately shifted to their human forms.

Junior and Angelica ran around the cottage, one going clockwise and the other anti-. She was looking at the building's outside, while he explored the gardens.

Rosa and Datura dashed to the door, which was miraculously unlocked. Datura ran up the stairs first, where they explored the bedrooms and closets. Rosa walked through the ground level, noting the kitchen, and the study full of bookshelves.

Very soon, curiosity calmed, they swapped places.

Back at the Bentley, Clem poked his head out of his carrier and bleleled the scents to his sensory organ. It didn't smell like the streets of Soho, packed with cars and people. Nor like the paper, leather, and glue of the bookshop where they had been living. The garden smelled somewhat like the park they had visited, but also different. Some stronger scents, fruity apples, fragrant rosemary and thyme.

Clem processed this difference with thought and care... then recognized the scents of Father and Azirafather, unloading the Bentley. And soon his sibling's were back, helping to carry things into the cottage and talking excitedly about what they had seen. As long as he had his family, he could be at home.

Clem slithered over to a garden wall, and basked in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedreeva for creating the sandbox and naming Anthony Junior. 
> 
> To OlwenDylluan for naming the other four, developing their personalities, and encouraging my writing.
> 
> And to Quilly for both the shapeshifting AND encouraging me to post this anyway.


End file.
